Wow
by indiefaggot
Summary: Oh hell this is the first M rated SJA fic. Luke and Clyde's feelings have somewhat escalated during the time they had spent together and the boys are only starting to realise it. OVER 18 ONLY! DON'T LIKE, DON'T READ! PLEASE DON'T HATE ME!


_**Wow...**_

Oh hell this is the first M rated SJA fic and some of the details may be a little shaky but please don't hate me. Luke and Clyde's feelings have somewhat escalated during the time they had spent together and the boys are only starting to realise it SLASH. LEMON ALERT! Luke/Clyde- Cluke? Clyde's Point Of View, R&R. OVER 18 ONLY PLEASE!

I was glad I was safe, but I was even more glad that Luke was too. I greeted him with a hug as soon as we were done anonymously saving the world again. It hurt to have been not with him when he was taken by the slitheen so I wasn't so surprised when something stirred in my stomach just having him back. But then of course I remembered the things I had dreamed about a few days ago and quickly broke away from him. I wasn't gay! It was just a little odd to hug a guy that you were denying having a crush on. We separated and looked up to the sky where the last trace of a spaceship disappeared and was replaced by the everyday stars as they seemed to fill the sky. It looked really good and romantic- but I wasn't thinking about that right now was I?

"Mr. Smith!" Sarah exclaimed turning back towards the house. We all followed close behind as she hurried up the three flights of stairs to the attic. A horrible crash came from the room followed by a whirring noise that shook the whole house.

Sarah Jane's voice sounded quickly. "Mr Smith I need you!" To our relief his voice sounded a reply and a small explanation spilled out from the computer before everyone started to leave the house; Maria and Alan left together and they both hugged Sarah Jane before they left. Luke and I decided to go downstairs and put on the kettle for Sarah Jane because she'd had a hard day and it was just what she needed. We reached the kitchen and both reached to flick the switch on the kettle.

"Ha beat you!" Luke laughed as his hand hit the switch first. His fingertips lightly touched mine as we pulled our hands away. God, I was stupid. I needed to get out before I did something I'd regret.

"Luke I better go." I said quickly turning away from him.

"No wait," He replied gripping my forearm. "At least wait until we give Sarah Jane the cup of tea?" I turned back and looked at his pleading eyes. I could live with the awkwardness for a while longer surely?

"Fine. Are you ok, Luke I mean, you must be real tired after all that tele...ken energy thing."

"Telekinetic energy?" He suggested laughing at my mispronunciation. "Yeah, a little its not too bad though. Are you ok, I mean trapped inside a computer and everything?"

"Oh sure. Scariest thing in my entire life but fine." The kettle clicked and we both jumped at the sound. Luke moved over to the kettle as I reached above him into the cupboard, getting down a mug. My chest was pressed up against his back and as I struggled and fumbled with the mug that was slightly out of reach, I pressed us closer towards the counter and fought back the urge to moan. Our lower bodies were pressed tightly together and I closed my eyes in pleasure.

I finally caught the handle of the mug and hurried back trying to forget what had just happened between us. I handed the cup to Luke trying to not make eye contact where possible but I caught a glimpse of his flushed cheeks and I mentally hit myself. I leaned back onto one of the counters but missed the side and fell back onto the hard laminate flooring of Sarah Jane's kitchen.

"Ow... Shit." I muttered closing my eyes but not fully losing consciousness.

"Oh god, Clyde? Are you ok?" Luke panicked as he moved over to me.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I laughed at the stupidity of it all. How could I have been so clumsy? I opened my eyes to see a worried Luke hovering over me. His expression softened and he laughed too, his breath caressing my features. I realised, in that moment, that his lips were inches from mine and neither of us seemed to mind. I looked at him properly for once, not just in a friendly way, like I had only just noticed Luke before. I loved the way that his lips were always slightly parted when he laughed or smiled simply. I noticed the way his hair was longer at the front and if he slightly tilted his head it flared out slightly. Then I noticed something more bizarre- his hand was running up my thigh. "Luke.. what...?" Before I could say anything else, his lips crashed into mine. Oh Sweet Baby Jesus! It wasn't the most amazing kiss in history mostly because we were so new to this and neither of us knew how to kiss or what to do in this type of situation. For a second neither of us pulled away but soon we were struggling for breath and had no other choice.

"Oh, Clyde, I was doing some research and well... uh they said that this was kinda normal and I wasn't sure what to do and then it was talking about certain areas being err... sensitive and I didn't know if you felt this way or not?" I looked at him for a second after he finished before pulling him closer so that he rested on me.

"Trust me, I feel exactly the same." I shrugged and gripped one of his hands in mine. I trailed our clasped hands down my chest, to the front of my jeans where I rubbed the back of his palm against the forming bulge there. I moaned and my eyes half closed. Luke's breathing was come in short, quick gasps and his brown eyes had darkened with lust.

"I didn't... know... I've never felt this way before. I thought I'd experienced everything there was?"

"To be honest, Sarah Jane wouldn't have taught you this one." My breathing matched his but I brought his lips back down to my own and moaned when his hand moved up to rest on my thigh again, drawing circles on my jeans, so close to where I needed him. "Oh fuck, Sarah Jane." I cursed before we could go any further. I realised that Sarah Jane was only two floors above us and hastily got up, helping Luke up with me. He looked at me softly his eyes gazing over my body and up into my eyes. His were still dark with lust and for the first time I noticed that I was not the only one to be very aroused. I stopped myself from getting distracted and crept up the stairs to the third floor.

"Why are we doing this?" He whispered halfway there following me but with an annoyed expression clearly displayed on his face.

"I just need to check on Sarah Jane first, wait here." I replied scurrying up the last set of stairs and leaving him at the door to his room. I peaked into the attic silently pushing the door an inch at a time. Sarah Jane was curled up on the sofa with a book laying open on her chest, fast asleep. I smiled and hurried down the stairs again, wrapping my arms around Luke's waist and pulling us closer together. He moaned and it was the most beautiful sound I'd ever heard. I rolled my hips into his and kissed him, forcing us backwards into his room on the second floor.

His legs hit the bed and we both fell onto the soft duvet without breaking the kiss. I started undoing the buttons on his shirt, kissing each part of newly exposed flesh, like I had in many dreams I'd had before tonight. He held me tight to him as I flicked my tongue over one of the sensitive bud and repeated the action on the other. He moaned again and I found myself moving lower until my lips were level to his waistband, his green checked boxers greeted me as I slid the zip down and took care of the clasp. My tongue flicked out and caressed his member through the thin material. Luke shook and whimpered softly beneath me.

"Oh god don't stop!"He moaned bucking his hips wildly. I smiled slowly and revealed his hard member to me. The moment his boxers lowered, he attempted to cover himself up in embarrassment. I laughed softly but he took it the wrong way, making him blush a new shade of Scarlett.

"No, Luke, I mean your beautiful and you shouldn't try to hide yourself from me." I whispered softly into his ear letting my tongue to lightly touch the soft skin there. I reached down and removed his hands pinning them up above his head and kissing his fingertips tortuously slow. I moved back down his body to take the tip of his erect member between my lips earning a soft moan and a shudder of pleasure. I licked up the underside before taking him fully inside my mouth. It didn't take much more teasing before he came inside my mouth. I wasn't surprised and swallowed it down quickly,leaning up to meet his lips in a heated kiss, letting him taste himself on my tongue.

He pushed me back slowly and unsure of his actions, began to remove my clothes starting with tugging at my shirt and kissing me furiously.

"Mmm... Luke..." I moaned as his lips sucked at my neck and then moved to my ear. I closed my eyes, thinking I won't last that much longer. His hand moved to my jeans and he pulled them down easily before sliding a hand across my hard shaft. He went underneath the fabric and stroked me softly. "Oh!" I cried out- nothing had felt as good as that even when I'd done it. I felt myself nearing my climax and managed to break the kiss for a second. "Luke, I'm gonna... cum!" My eyes half closed as he pushed me back further and grabbed my member. I released into his hand with a shout of his name and held him close to me. His cheek rested on my bare chest and I managed to steady my breathing.

After a while of silence, I thought he was asleep but I felt a sudden drop of something cold on my chest. I sat up quickly made sure I didn't hurt Luke. Tear tracks made themselves obvious in the dim light.

"Luke, What's wrong?" I asked worriedly. Had I pushed him too far? Should I not have started this? Had I done something wrong? Did he regret it?

"Nothing." He sobbed lacing his fingers with mine. "It was amazing and I think I'm in love with you?" I smiled at him and hugged him tightly causing us to fall down into our previous positions.

"Love you too, Luke."


End file.
